The present invention relates to fuel cells, and more particularly to a fuel cell monitor connector for fuel cells that employ a fuel cell monitor for measuring electrical characteristics of fuel cells in a fuel cell stack.
Fuel cell systems have been proposed as a power plant for vehicles such as automobiles and as a portable or fixed power generator. The fuel cell stack includes a plurality of fuel cells each having a positive electrode or cathode and a negative electrode or anode. When hydrogen is supplied to the anode and oxygen is supplied to the cathode of the fuel cell, a chemical reaction occurs that generates electricity.
A single fuel cell generates a small DC voltage. Usually multiple fuel cells are connected together to supply a larger DC voltage. During the design of the fuel cell stack, the electrical characteristics such as the voltage and current of each fuel cell are measured to evaluate the overall efficiency of the fuel cell system.
Conventionally, a technician solders individual wires to each fuel cell. The wires are also attached to a fuel cell monitor. During operation, the fuel cell can experience vibrations, which may sever one or more connections. This connection approach is also susceptible to contamination and incidental contact that will adversely impact the measurement of the electrical characteristic.
In another conventional connection approach, the wires are soldered in tiny holes that are formed in the fuel cell plates. In still another conventional wiring approach, the wires are connected to a xe2x80x9crakexe2x80x9d of spaced, rigid metal fingers. The spacing of the metal fingers aligns with connection locations on the fuel cell plates. In yet another connection approach, the wires are connected to a spade connector that is attached to a metal tab that is formed in the fuel cell plates.
While the spade connector approach is an improvement, it still requires the individual connection of many delicate wires in a confined space. This approach is undesirable for designing fuel cell stacks due to the frequent connection and disconnection encountered during testing. This approach is also undesirable for mass production due to the relatively high assembly time, the high probability of connection errors, and the low reliability of the individual wire connections.
A fuel cell monitor connector electrically connects a fuel cell monitor to a fuel cell stack. The fuel cell monitor connector includes a non-conductive housing. First connectors on the housing align with second connectors located on fuel cell plates of the fuel cell stack. A third connector on the housing mates with a fourth connector coupled to the monitor. Conductors connect the first connectors to the third connector.
In other features of the invention, a clamping device has locked and released positions. When the clamping device is in the locked position, the first connectors retain the second connectors. When the clamping device is in the released position, the first connectors release the second connectors. The clamping device includes a lever.
In still other features, a fastener that attaches the housing to the fuel cell stack. The fastener includes a threaded bolt and the housing includes a bore for receiving the threaded bolt.
In yet other features, the first connectors are sockets located in the housing and the second connectors include pins on the fuel cell plates that are received by the sockets. A plurality of insertion holes formed in the housing that are aligned with the second connectors of the fuel cell plates.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.